Luck Gone Wrong
by StarWave
Summary: Kaine Sato just happens to go shopping. Just as he returned back to his home he barely could afford to stay in, he saw the most outrageous sight of his life. Before realizing it, his life takes a change in course. Is it for the better or the worse?
1. Bizarre Meeting

Here I was just raiding my fridge for anything to devour only to find to my disappointment no more than a stick of butter present on one of the glass shelves. There was no way I was about to risk eating pure fat. It was time to go grocery shopping. In my wallet, to my dismay was about ten dollars. Just where had all the money had gone? Oh, that's right. My rent was demolishing my pay.

I'd be skipping around, which you wouldn't see a serious-looking guy doing often with my paycheck tightly gripped in my hands. There was that harsh reality in which the rent to live in that house would be more than half of what was earned. Never was sticking to a budget easy when everything was so appealing and most of the healthy stuff cost extra. It was a miracle someone offered me a place to stay for the time being but the drawback was how greedy that person had revealed to be. So far, no other offers had been found. Oh well, it's not like it's everything I've gotten.

Being a 17-year old boy with a high dexterity car could be one of the positives in life. The tenant wasn't entirely an evil man when he decided to pay for the car minus the fuel. In spare time I'd be messing around at the junkyard. Who would've known people would throw out such high quality metals still good to use? With all sorts of misunderstood junk I spotted there after countless vists, my car was soon unbreakable. Car accident injuries weren't too be worried about except for the other wheel. Thinking about that pro in hands- on projects, if I could upgrade people's cars, wouldn't my talent grant some earnings? Oh well, this was the present. Right now, I had to focus on getting decent food on the table…er mat.

It was a smooth ride on the black road lined with yellow and white lines. The vehicle never failing to do its job navigated through the moderately populated streets while providing the radio music. The windows were slid down, making the breezy wind blow through my jet-black hair. At the sight of the large building with large, fluorescent letters, my car turned into the parking lot to an empty spot. Quickly, I got out of the car, slammed the door shut, locked the doors and jogged to the entrance.

It wasn't the best experience at the store. Picking only two apples without giving a slight thought on the ones on top of it, an avalanche occurred. Trying to keep a serious image so no one would ever mess with me wasn't entirely difficult. It's just those occasional mess-ups. Well, I got some apples and then went on to buying a loaf of bread, cheap frozen dinners, pre-made salads, and a carton of eggs. That would last for at least a week or two. After the purchase which surprisingly went normal, I landed into the driver's seat and drove a mile or two back to home sweet home.

The house was a tan two story building with the top floor being my resident. The arched roof had dark brown tiles and there were two ways into the house total. A garage was a couple of feet away from the somewhat large house, almost a duplicate in appearance. I was heading to the back door with the house keys entrusted to me before taking in the groceries. The man who owned this house, one who was middle-aged and losing his hair was out watering the rose bushes.

"Oh, Kaine have you paid your rent yet?" The landlord gave a joyful grin. Don't be fooled. He's not actually very nice. Paying for the car was his wife's idea.

"Yes….It's on the coffee table." I answered, no eye contact involved. Tossing my keys aside, I went back out to gather my shopping bags and carefully transfer everything into my own personal mini fridge. Just then did the earth rumble for a slight second. "What?"

I could hear the faintness of an engine roaring from above. It must've been a plane ready to land. The airport wasn't too far from here. I was well aware it wasn't possibly an air carrier when this green light went flying towards the garage of the owner's home. There was this loud "KABOOM" and crash. Smoke covered the whole sky. In that smoke I could see a huge chunk of the garage's sturdy tiled roof missing. There was also a large flame. Dialing 911 in the instant, I came to feel another devastating shake, this time one of a large landing. My balance was almost lost as I struggled to stay standing. The blue cell phone went tumbling into a puddle of water. I could almost hear the hovering of some object in the sky. It was ear-piercing.

I cowered down to the ground, going against the solid brick wall of the garage and looked up to the sky. Honestly, I had no clue on what I was seeing. It was clouded in pollution and behind that smoke would a towering giant. With a closer look when the fog came to disperse I could see it was manufactured of some sort of unidentified metal painted to a desired color. There was one, a navy green shade.

It had two light green legs shielded in armor plates. Now after looking closer, it was covered in armor. Some sort of white fin or mow hawk with one spot of orange was on the head of this weird machine. If I wasn't mistaken, there were wings, blending with the color of the object. It could've been based on a human with two arms, hands, movable fingers, legs, and feet. The only thing that had separated it from that would be the one pink/red dot in the center of a black lens. It moved around and if it was on the face, it was assumingly the eye.

"Crap, did I get into a car crash or something? This is unbelievable…"

Soon, the dot in the center of the rectangular screen moved towards the right in which it looked directly at me. I flinched for a second. What if this was some alien come to dominate Earth due to our wasteful pleads? That definitely wouldn't be good. Suddenly a blast of light came darting through the atmosphere and aiming towards the human-like thing. From where the beam of light had approached from would be this gigantic gun carried by an air force plane shaped object. There were orange barrels surrounding the back of it.

The human-object I began to call a robot now shifted to the side, causing abrupt damage to the pavement of the neighborhood. Was anyone around to call 911? The owner was dialing on his home phone. That was something to be hopeful about….okay maybe not.

"I-it's….this huge robot thing destroying my house!" He had shouted into the phone. That was a convincing way to get help. "You've got to help! I can't pay for these repairs!"

It could've been a selfish thought but I could care less about the house. The lasers were fascinating to watch although it was a bit harmful to the eyes up close. The fire was more of a concern and there was no point in taking in cracked eggs, burnt, flat bread, smashed apples, and stuff that was sitting around when those two machines had war.

Finally the old man came out dashing to his hummer truck, starting the engine, and driving crazily away from this battlefield before the road was to be a large crater. I assumed he didn't even realize I was there with him… The flying aircraft darted across the sky at high speeds to a blur in which the pink eye followed. There was that blind spot behind it. Just before getting shot at with a final blow, there was the superior parked car. With a mistake of movement, the robot's shin had made its way to the car's window, shattering it all. A protruding part had gotten caught. You could guess what happened next. A shot to the back activated the falling sequence of the robot. It began wobbling back and forth before the green machine fell forward.

I couldn't bear to look and cupped my ears. The terrifying sound of all hard work being erased in only a few seconds echoed throughout the empty space. That car was indestructible against impacts from cars but huge mechanisms weighing over a ton crashing down onto it? No way. I should've known my luck was horrible enough to have that happen. After the crash, the robot was still and the orange plane was already gone, leaving no evidence.

My blue eyes peered over to it and eventually my legs dragged me over there. It was so close….and even when it laid flat on the ground, I could not compare to the height. There was some gap I could see from my truck's support. The chest area had at least 2-3 feet of space.

All of a sudden that chest piece flew open and there came a person in a green uniform with a matching helmet. It reminded me of motorcycle helmets. Slowly, the unknown person occupied in that machine came tumbling out and soon crawling on the ground, chucking his helmet off of his head and taking a gasp of air.

"Are…you having problems?" What else could I say to the guy? My eyebrow raised at the sudden grasp at my leg. With his free hand, he led to his waist and pulled out a pistol from a hidden slot, aiming towards my head.

That wasn't something you'd see every day. Like normal person would react, I began shaking my leg loose vigorously and kicking the gun away from view. Or I could've just stood there like an idiot and die there now.

Out of fear I landed over to where the gun had slid, took it into my hands and pointed it directly at him. My hands shook crazily. Letting my mind focus better, I could see the pilot was a young adult in his early to mid twenties. He only smirked, his teeth showing.

"What could….a kid achieve….I doubt…you'll pull the trigger…"

"You might be right." I only mirrored his face. "But…I-I'm fearless." That stutter automatically made me realize he could notice how unstable my body felt.

"Right….and you're shaking is a sign of…bravery?"

"You're in no condition to mock me! I could take you in to the police right away!"

"I assume…your transportation is a wreck…and my mobile suit had already disconnected the phone lines….if I make it alive, you're most likely my first target…"

I aimed towards the guy. Will I pull the trigger? Just imagining how the blood would splatter and how his hands would be stained in red gave me shivers. But I would get killed if he were to live now that I've seen his face. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but he wasn't a friendly guy. With those threats being whispered into my ears, I could hardly stand strong.

With a firm grip on the handle, it was still pointed directly at him. Hesitatingly my index finger let go of the small trigger button just below it and then touched it. The accidental pressure of my puzzled self caused the shot to commence. I almost screamed in horror, only to find it had sped and impacted the cement just by him bouncing up then sliding away. There was a better way to deal with this. If I remember correctly there was a safety switch somewhere on a pistol. I activated that and casually put the gun into my pocket. I socked the guy in the face without mercy. He was knocked out cold. "Hopefully this guy won't come after me later…"

I dragged him to the lamp outside in the back. It was a large lamp held up by a metal pole. In what remained a pile of rubbish, once a garage, I dug for the thick straw rope. Minutes passed before they were in my possession. Quickly I set the guy down straight and began wrapping him around the pole tightly, the finishing touch a hard to release knot. His hands were tied in chains to the pole as well. Just watching him tied down made me pity him. It must've felt horrible getting wounded and now I just had to tie him there. He'd probably never get out of there without any assistance. Still, he was like one of those terrorists always seen on the news channel. I had never seen one of those robots before in my whole life. The curiosity killed the cat. I didn't have a cat so why not go take a peek?

The chest piece was still opened up. It looked tempting to just go into that robot and examine how it functioned. Right now it was shut off. I crept over to it to find a comfortable gray seat surrounded by all sorts of buttons and screens. Curiously I jumped into the seat. There were so many buttons someone had to be a genius to memorize all of them. There were some labels lined across certain buttons and switches aligning the roof. Was this what the government was hiding from the civilians? It all leaked now if anyone planned on mentioning this. Surely the owner of the house would in order to make money off of it. Yeah, he was most likely to do that if he ever came back to the crime scene.

"Why don't I find a better use for this?" A smile formed on my lips.


	2. The Crazy Soldier

I was so absorbed into the fascinating technology of this robot once I set my eyes inside the pilot's seat. In this present day, there wouldn't be any way of making something such as this. Here in Japan there were definitely robots around here but not such as this one. Nothing could compare to the massive size in this world. I jumped into the cushioned seat and all around me were all kinds of maneuvers. Pressing a couple of buttons daringly, the screen lit up all of a sudden, giving such a startle. On the screen, it revealed a word in huge capital letters and numbers.

ZGMF-1017 GINN was what had showed up on the medium sized screen. Guessing by that, it could be robot's name. The pilot wouldn't have such a complicated name after all. I could hear a faint sound of the engine running. It wouldn't have made sense. This robot had gotten shot down and judging by the beam, it would need some repairs. The heat from that beam was enough to make me sweat from a couple of yards away. Placing my fingers on the screen, I must've activated a browser full of different selections. Right now, there was a circle with multiple colored bars. There were four yellow bars at the front and red was all the way at the end. "I think that's a gauge for power?" All machines had a limit on how long it could be run.

There was a flickering light in the corner with capital letters in English. Let's see, now what did that say? Low on ammo? It was best not to mess with some buttons to ensure I didn't accidently shoot something. It was impossible with the mechanism lying on the ground or more like my expensive car….It would be a better idea to ask questions to that guy found in this machine and threaten him if he didn't answer but there was no time. Already, there could be heard sirens from a distance. It would've been better if they got the military but there was the war to be worried about.

Things like this lived in fantasies and unrealities. It was because the pollution would be too much. I was already gagging on all the dust in the air and this battle didn't last more than an hour or so. If anyone got a hold of this machine and used it for any purpose at all, Earth would be corrupt. It definitely would. Now after thinking about this, the robot came to my mind as something I've seen before. Let's see….now where was it?

**_:Flashback:_**

_The streets were crowded with the population of Japanese having a splendid time at the shopping district. Considering I was flat broke, there was no reason for me to be here except to browse. There was also a friend's little brother's birthday coming up. I had to get a better pay from a better job or this wouldn't work out. Scanning the glass windows showing their best products behind them, I spotted the toy store. There were posters scattered all over the walls and there was a rainbow in there. Toys weren't that expensive were they? I took a peek into the brightly lit store with tons of shelf rows full of a variety of toys just waiting to be bought. _

_ Now that I think about it, my friend had said his little brother loved gigantic robots. There was no way to afford something like that but I understood. Robots were amazing mechanical creations humankind could make for many reasons. Now if they made ones you could operate inside of and move, then that would be great. I could remember myself watching those TV shows with a whole bunch of heroes piloting robots and fighting the villains as a kid. That was only for two years until I lost the cable connection. When there was the robot aisle, I zoomed past the rest of the toys and gazed at them all. Gundam was a popular series with more than just one robot. There were mobile suits, and then there were special ones called Gundam. I had never watched the series except for the first one with a Gundam actually called Gundam. There were a lot more unique toys from the new series called Gundam Seed. It would be a kid's dream to obtain one of these. Unfortunately it was over thirty dollars. There was also this other one, not a Gundam but a mobile suit. Green in color with the box informing me it was the unit: _ZGMF-1017 GINN,_ it was great as well. It happened to be a bit cheaper by around ten dollars. When I got my pay check, I'd definitely get it for his birthday._

**_:Flashback over:_**

"Okay, I'm guessing a crazed fan developed this or something. Those beams must've just been heat waves with light." Even that did not make sense but what else could be said about this GINN? But if they were to do that much damage to the roof, then how did this person get such burning heat?

"Don't touch my GINN!" The guy scolded at the top of his lungs at me, his teeth clenched tightly. His day probably wasn't going good for him either.

It was time to go greet him. I exited the cockpit and ran over to the tied up young man. Just for looking around at his machine, he was already fuming. There were crazed fans these days. Once I earned more, I should go see if I could buy the series.

"It isn't a toy you should be messing with!" The man growled, his teeth revealed. "I understand it's a weapon of destruction from that battle you had. Even if you didn't say that, I wouldn't have thought of it as a toy."

"Hmph would you really? I see the gaze of a curious child in your eyes." He taunted, his anger reverting to an insulting attitude. "If you figured how to operate it, you'd probably be the cause of your own death once the enemy spots you."

"What do you mean by enemy? War is far from here…well unless we're talking about that tiny ship thing and your GINN."

"Don't act like you don't know. There's a war against coordinators and naturals. Are you a natural?"

"Umm…I'm no coordinator…what's a natural?" If I remember correctly, a coordinator was a person who makes sure everything goes accordingly, preferably in work. My job was nothing like that.

"If you're no coordinator then you're a natural aren't you?" The guy ripped the ropes somehow. I couldn't believe this guy. He could get out of chains and ropes so easily?

By the time I had realized, I couldn't move. There was a switchblade directly beneath my chin at my neck and my arms were knotted behind my back. I would've fallen if whoever that stranger was wasn't behind me but he wasn't a friend. "I'll kill you instantly." The knife was so up close, one movement or mistake would cause a puncture to my neck and instant blood rivers.

"But I don't even know what the heck you're talking about! What is a natural? This must be the curse my parents inherited from generations! Just what on Earth is going on around here?

The guy only stared at me strangely but of course I couldn't see it from where I was. He shoved me to the ground. I lied sideways in pain from the sudden collision, grasping my head which had first crashed down onto this cement. He only gave a sadistic smirk but nothing else happened then. "I would expect a guy like you to know what coordinators and what naturals are at least….The Bloody Valentine War was not so long ago."

"Bloody Valentine War….is that some sort of movie?"

"Just as I thought, this guy is an idiot."

"Hey, don't expect me to know anything whatsoever….this is the first time I've heard of those words in whatever definition you have." The pain struck me and I stayed on the floor. What a weakling I was but what else could be done? I swore my words were becoming slurred in speech because the "scandalous man" I may call him gave weird stares or didn't reply for a couple of times.

"I guess you're just one of those clueless civilians stuck in their house all day. But after seeing all this, I cannot let you go easily….now what should I do?"

I forced myself to crawl while he was in deep thought. This robot…I see it is not too far away. If I could just make my way to it and run far from this crazy guy and also report him for violence then this would be all set. Just my luck, he noticed what I was doing and pulled me away from the robot. "I almost let you get over to my GINN. Don't even try. With a mind such as yours cannot even comprehend the functions of the mobile suit."

"It's worth a shot…"

The sirens were just around the corner. I could hear them coming closer and closer. This man was too busy with the conversations he hadn't thought of the future events. Because leaving me here would result in the secrets all exposed, he got me up and shoved me into the cockpit in which there was only one seat. I was behind that seat in the back, wincing in pain. The guy in green pressed a button, the cockpit shutting. I could hear the rapid button smashing as he typed away on a keyboard, flipped switches and pulled on some other maneuvers. The GINN had soon become mobile. I could feel the shakes and vibrations as the robot got up from its place and even better my car. The sirens were up close, I could tell by how close the sirens sounded. With one single button, I could feel my whole body pressed against the wall. This could only mean there was a huge gravitational pull.

"Are we flying?"

There was no answer to the question. All I did was lay there while being pushed around my gravity. One minute I'm glued to the wall and the other time I am clung to the seat. The force was so strong. I could hear from under the guy's breath he was immediately lost.

"Where is everybody…" He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you're in on it now…my companions of ZAFT. I'm a soldier making my way up to serve."

"Here I thought you were some criminal or something….or even an otaku of some sort. Just what is ZAFT?"

"You haven't heard of it? Have you been living under a rock?"

"You could sort of say that…." The top floor of the house was poorly built and cold. I would always prefer to sleep in the garden where there were rocks."

"Zodiac Alliance of Freedom, have you heard of that?"

"How should I know what a Zodiac All- whatever is?" Under his helmet he must've been irritated by my casual remarks to him. They were the honest truth. Maybe I was dreaming and just had to wake up. But this pain was ridiculous. No dream was that realistic.

"I can't communicated with any of them….I was fighting that mobile armor and then suddenly I guess I crashed into another colony somehow….hey which colony is this?"

"If you mean by colony do you mean country?

"No, not that I mean something like….a space colony."

"Space colony? We haven't invented those yet… Do you mean you've been on one before like in some video game?"

"Quit kidding me! Do you honestly want to die right now? I can shove you out of this mobile suit into the sea where no one will find you!"

"That's overkill. I'll be eaten by sharks with my luck before I even drown to death."

"Then answer these questions like I ask of you to!"

"I am answering these questions!"

"You're not answering properly!"

"Then why the heck are you asking me for when you should be focusing on where you're flying?"

CRASH!

The whole mobile suit shook as it collided with the mountainside. I was flung into the wall again, being in for another bruise. Even with that at such a speed, the GINN was still functional but the soldier in green merely kept his eyes focused and kept quiet for several minutes. "Okay, let's calm down first with introductions."

"Kaine Sato."

"Landon Walford."

"Okay…now what?"

"I will ask you again. What space colony are we on?" His fingers were tapping on the surface of the controls, away from the colorful buttons.

"We're on Earth, in Japan."

"Earth…? But how could that be Earth?"

"Why is that? Earth's the only place in which humans exist is it not?"

"I didn't think Earth was close in the direction I was going. That's weird….but wait you said there's only humans on Earth?"

"No one has discovered a way to live out in space yet. Why do you think you're confusing me with those questions of yours? Could you be from the future?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know where I am. I'm MIA and need to report as fast as possible. Do you have any clues?

Landon happened to be a decent friend if he wasn't purposely attacking you with words, yelling all sorts of weird things like some strict official. Now that I think about that flashback, a GINN was a toy. I've never seen a real one up close because it was from the series Gundam Seed, an anime I never came to buy the DVD of. Maybe if I had everything would make complete sense. Yet then again, this guy didn't seem to be from around here. The future could never hold these due to the gravity. Even now, this robot wasn't flying too high. It was scraping against the water. The pull was too great even for this magnificent technology.

"It has never done this before…am I running out of energy…wait it's still in the yellow bars it should fly higher…"

"It's the gravitational pull."

"I've piloted on Earth before. The gravitational pull wasn't this great." He clenched his teeth as he tried to steer his GINN away from the mountains of Mount Fuji and race. "I can't even get to space like this…"

"Are you perhaps familiar with the term, Gundam Seed or 21st century?"

"No, but I believe 21st century was a while back before I was even around."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Could he really have been from the future or is this just a complicated dream from a coma after getting slammed by hundreds of apples at the market? That sounded less likely. "The 21st century is now if you haven't noticed. Earth is less advanced if you were looking downwards….besides that, I think you'll be in trouble very soon."

"And why is that?" Landon asked with his eyebrow raised.

"In this world, what you're piloting is only a science fiction creation. No one has made such a thing here with the lack of knowledge. The military will be after you soon enough and more wars and conflicts will begin due to this machine of yours. Other countries might assume that we've made weapons for preparation of a war."

I could already tell, this wasn't going to be good at all…..


End file.
